


Caught || Zach Dempsey / Alex Standall

by Mind_drabbles



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, Season 3 zalex please, Short Story, Smut, Zalex, and fluff i guess, okay thats it, these two need to happen, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mind_drabbles/pseuds/Mind_drabbles
Summary: Zach goes to Alex' house to help with physical therapy but Zach then sees something he shouldn't have seen and things go different than planned.





	Caught || Zach Dempsey / Alex Standall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fanfic and of course i start with smut because fuck it (Literally)!

The bell rang, finally. I grabbed my bag and nearly ran out the classroom. While starting the car my thoughts were already a few blocks away, in Alex his room. I drove to his house on automatic pilot, having visited hundreds of times since i started helping him with physical therapy. 

I walked up the porch and knocked on the door. ‘Hi Sir’ i greeted his dad. ‘Zach! Good to see you son! I was just heading out but Alex is upstairs in his room. As i got closer to his room i heard an ongoing sound of someone, like, breathing loudly or something. Probably just his neighbours or the wind, i shrugged. I opened the door to his room and gasped.

‘Zach! Shit!’ Alex yelled trying to quickly pull his duvet over his lap. Zach just stood there, his eyes big and filled with disbelief of what he was seeing. Zach then closed the door behind him and broke the awkward silence ‘i am so sorry, i’ll go home now', but he didn’t move and kept looking at Alex' flushed face. He couldn’t help but think how beautiful he looked and he felt himself twitch in his jeans. Alex saw it to and his eyes slowly turned from terrified to lust. In his mind flashed ideas of what he wanted to do with Zach. He was so deep into working himself that he couldn’t think straight anymore. Alex just wanted to feel Zach around him. ‘Stay?’ was all that he could ask Zach, embarrassed by his own question. Zach slowly walked towards the bed and sat down next to him. ‘Okay, we can umm... we can see this as our first pt exercise of the day, right?’ 

The bed dipped as Zach sat down next to Alex. 'So what do we do...', Zach started to ask but was cut off by Alex' soft lips kissing his. Finally snapping out of the awkwardness and doubtful thoughts, Zach kissed Alex back and climbed on top of him. He started to slowly roll his hips against Alex' already naked waist. Alex tugged on his shirt and Zach was quick to take it off. Soon, his jeans followed and then they were both completely exposed. Zach looked down 'you look fucking beautiful and umm... you have a gorgeous penis and stuff...'. Alex was even more turned on by the insecure but very sweet compliments. Zach started kissing down his jaw and neck, Alex breath fastening. Zach slowly kissed down his bare chest and brushed his soft lips over the tip of Alex' cock. Alex moaned louder and louder, letting Zach know not to stop. 

Zach went back to Alex' mouth to kiss him and say 'i've had a dream where i gave you a blowjob and it was so hot, can i, like, try it?'. Alex kissed Zach's neck, leaving a little mark and then answered with a deep voice full of lust 'P- Please Zach... Please do that'. Zach felt himself get more turned on than ever, seeing Alex unraveling and begging for him. 

He made his way back to Alex' cock and licked it from the base to the tip, flicking his tongue around the tip multiple times. Alex gasped and fought the urge to thrust his hips into the warmth and wetness of Zach's tongue. Zach took his tip into his mouth and started bobbing his head. Alex' hands gripped into Zach's hair, making Zach groan softly which sent vibrations through Alex' whole body. He felt the knot of pleasure tightening in his stomach and let out a breathy 'Zach... I- I am... C-Close'. 'Come for me, gorgeous', Zach said, not even knowing or caring where that came from. All that mattered to him was seeing the effect it had on Alex, who was squirming and thrusting into Zach's mouth until he came. Zach swallowed quickly and coughed a bit. 'That was fucking hot', Alex said, smirking as he saw Zach's flushed, red face. Zach kissed him again, this time not as rough as first but passionate and gentle. 

Alex kisses him back and realised that he didn't just think Zach looked hot, no, Alex had feelings for him. Alex liked Zach. 

As Zach slowly pulled away and looked at Alex, he realised that thinking Alex looked beautiful wasn't just a random thought. Zach liked Alex.

They looked at each other and both smiled shyly. 'So what now?', Zach wondered aloud. 'Monet's?', Alex asked. 'Are you asking me out, Standall?', Zach said. And Alex answered softly 'I think i am. I like you Zach.' Zach smiled widely and stepped closer to Alex again 'Good because i like you to, like, a lot.' And Alex closed the gap between them by capturing Zach's lips. It was the start of something good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love to hear your opinions in the comments!


End file.
